


The Vampire's Thrall [REQUESTS OPEN]

by popitdontdropit



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, But can look human too, Chapters are labelled with their contents, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Sex, Humiliation, Hypnotism, I'm Sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Only a little bit of this is tentacle porn I swear, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Riding, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Strip Tease, TentaMedic, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunter Sniper (he used to be at least), Vampire Medic, Vampires are actually monsters, purely fetish trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popitdontdropit/pseuds/popitdontdropit
Summary: After being bitten by a vampire, Robin has to trade away his freedom and dignity in exchange for a cure. He becomes a vampire’s slave and quickly learns that pleasing his master is not exactly an easy task.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Insatiable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107860
Comments: 40
Kudos: 36





	1. Tentacles/Strip Tease/Hand Jobs/Blow Jobs/Monster Wilhelm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is designed for people who have read ‘Insatiable’. If you haven’t read it, certain things will make absolutely no sense. You’re definitely welcome to jump in blind but I wouldn’t recommend it. This is an AU for that fic where things played out very differently. 
> 
> You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859117/chapters/66405838
> 
> But for context for those brave folks diving straight in, this is essentially a tentamedic/vampire!medic master/slave PWP fic featuring mind control. Yep, a mixing pot of kinks. It’s weird but hey, maybe a few people will get a kick out of it. 
> 
> I’m sorry for all of this, especially if this is the first fic of mine you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way I'm going to be labelling chapter titles with the contents of the chapter so that you can easily find things that appeal to you or avoid things that don't :)

_‘’I can cure you, albeit at a cost.’’ Wilhelm began to unfurl his offer._

_‘’Name your price.’’ Robin was dreading the answer. Though, anything was better than turning._

_‘’For your information, it is not negotiable.’’ As he was seeing the vampire’s terms, a nervousness welled from inside._

_‘’If I cure you, you will be required to stay at the manor indefinitely as my thrall.’’ Robin raised a finger to object, but Wilhelm kept going regardless. ‘’But, not to worry. It will be a very comfortable life for you.’’_

_‘’Bein’ your fuckin’ slave doesn’t sound at all ‘comfortable’.’’ The hunter grumbled._

_‘’It will be.’’ He said, his voice taking a frighteningly sinister tone. ‘’You will learn to love every second of it.’’_

*******

Robin browsed the wardrobe, searching for an outfit to wear. Everything had been picked out for him, ensuring that it was up to par. According to his master, cheap garbage didn’t belong in the manor. Robin chose a plain, light blue button up shirt because Wilhelm would always tell him that he looked stunning when he wore it. He plucked a few buttons, knowing that Wilhelm liked it when he left one or two undone for a more tempting view of his neck. With a greater view of his figure, he noted the long, purplish trail of bite marks that ran up all the way to his throat. Some were fading away, but most were just as loud and proud as they were when he was bitten. He touched each of the wounds and his lips curled into a smile at the sharp flare of pain that seared every part of him. He liked to imagine his master’s fangs on his neck and burying themselves inside of him. He craved the feeling of his flesh being broken by those needle-like teeth. It made him feel useful and as if he was fulfilling his purpose by pleasing Wilhelm. Robin did his hair nicely and double checked his face, making sure he hadn’t missed anything when shaving. He did a final once over, ensuring that he was presentable.

Wilhelm would punish him if he looked dishevelled or dirty. He would make him shower, shave and groom himself all over again until he was up to his standards. And if he failed to do something that simple, he would be bit. It was not the loving sort, like when the vampire fed from him but rather, more like a ravenous wolf ripping into him. He frequently had nightmares about Wilhelm’s peculiar brand of punishments. Often, he dreamt of being spanked, bitten or clawed until he wept. It was never the pain that brought the tears, rather, it was the knowledge that he had displeased his master that brought him to the edge.

A shrill cry destroyed all thought. The sound was mechanical, not one he had heard in a long time. He looked around and found the source of the noise.

The phone… The last cord connecting him to his old life. Wilhelm had not severed it just yet. He knew exactly why. That device was an everlasting temptation, a continuous test of loyalty that would never stop. Wilhelm had many rules and one of them was to never answer the phone. And yet, it remained, ringing and ringing as if demanding his attention. The caller’s name was familiar and perhaps he had loved them once, but that love was cold now. He could only love his vampiric master. There was not room for anyone else in his heart. And Wilhelm didn’t like to share. If he were to divide his attention, the vampire would find out about it and he would be severely punished for even _daring_ to share himself. He belonged to Wilhelm and him only. Robin liked it that way. Wilhelm had complete ownership of all of him, from his body, to his mind to his soul. Nobody else could have him. And yet… a miniscule part of him cried out, begging for him to take the call. That part was buried deep underground and would never see the light of day again.

He had told Wilhelm about that filthy aspect of himself that still rebelled against his control. The vampire had promised it would go away soon and suffocate in its grave. Robin left it to ring. He could not go against Wilhelm’s wishes. He would be loyal, even in the face of temptation. He would remain obedient and forever subservient.

Robin took the pills by his bedside. If he had forgotten to take them, Wilhelm would have been furious with him. It was for good reason, too. His master had spent time and effort making them for him and it would be wrong of him to waste his efforts. Robin swallowed what he needed for the day. The nifty little tablets helped his system to recover the blood he lost on a daily basis. Without them, Wilhelm would have to drink him dry. He would gladly give it all away if he needed to, but it meant that Robin wouldn’t be able to serve him any longer. He couldn’t please him any longer. The thought was enough to make him miserable. Wilhelm could feast indefinitely if he so desired. And the thought of making his master so _satisfied_ scratched an itch from deep inside of his being. He could almost hear the praises being whispered in his ear, telling him how delicious his blood was, how he was such a good thrall and how just maybe he could sleep beside his master in his wonderfully soft bed instead of the cage as a reward.

He so longed for that. Every time he saw Wilhelm lying in bed all alone, he so wanted to work for that reward. He would do anything just to sleep in that bed with him. He wanted to feel close to his master and to feel every ounce of his love as he drifted off into his dreams. And—

_I’m waiting, Robin…_

It was a low purr in his mind, echoing deeply in the winding caverns and tunnels of his consciousness. He so loved the sound of Wilhelm’s voice, particularly how it twisted and turned into a beautiful growl when he gave orders. He could not delay any longer, especially not with his master waiting for him.

Robin walked to Wilhelm’s bedroom. He took a deep, shuddering breath. He was nervous to see his master as this meeting would settle his fate for the day. If he had forgotten even a single task, he could be sent to his cage for hours on end and made to do the most degrading of tasks from behind the bars for Wilhelm’s amusement. If he had been good, he would have been praised and perhaps given a loving, tender kiss as compensation for all of his hard work.

He opened the door, feeling his teeth grind against one another. It was now a blend of excitement and fear. The vampire was sprawled over his enormous bed, book in his clawed hands. The lace curtains were parted, allowing the sun to shine through the window. Robin closed the door quietly behind him, careful not to agitate his overlord further. Wilhelm kept on reading and it was as if he didn’t even know he was there. However, Robin knew that he wanted to finish his page – or maybe even the chapter - first. Interrupting the vampire when he was engrossed in a novel would result in the harshest of punishments.

He took the moment of quiet to admire his vampiric lord. He was a magnificent and brilliant creature, blessed with elegant and stunning features. He had a stern jaw, high cheekbones, perfectly aligned teeth, shapely hands and a tall, slender body. When he was sprawled out like this and so very relaxed, it was difficult not to stare. Looking at him brought out a craving from deep inside. He had this itch only in the dead of night, when he was laying alone in his cage and unable to sleep. At first it was a desire to kiss and touch, but with time it had transformed into a nagging want to grope, stroke, suck and lick. He longed to pamper and pleasure his master as if the vampire was in heat again. He still remembered those long, blissful nights…

He was often called odd for his unconditional love for what others would call a monster. Robin would argue that there was something so attractive about the pointed teeth, the pale skin, the blue tinted tongue, the sagittal claws and gaunt figure. Wilhelm no longer hid himself in a human form, rather, he embraced the more bestial aspects of himself. Robin loved him for it. Every time he saw his master, Robin wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and smother his beautiful body in kisses. Most would be put off by the writhing mass of tentacles that lived below the vampire’s waist, but Robin was not most. They were more than surrogate legs, they were far better than that. They were boneless and allowed their owner to move in the most beautiful and agile ways. He could twist and curl however he wished. They could grab and touch objects from afar, coil around prey and act like extra hands. The slithering, slick appendages were spread around the room, idly exploring as if they had minds of their own. Some had wandered far from Wilhelm. They dangled off the bed, some explored the walls, others tapped against the floors and one was coiled around Wilhelm’s arm. Robin was tempted to stroke one, to hold it and kiss it until it spurted with happiness.

His master looked so wonderfully relaxed that he could watch him forever and ever. More so, he wanted to join him. Robin would do anything just to cuddle up in bed with him and worship every part of him. It was not his place to do so without permission, especially as his thrall. His master’s bed was strictly off limits.

When he heard the gentle rustle of a bookmark being placed and the clap of the hard covers meeting, he knew that he would finally be addressed. 

‘’Ah, perhaps I should get you to read for me at some stage...’’ Wilhelm said and sat up by propping himself up on his tentacles. His white eyes met his and trailed downward, examining every part of him. ‘’My, my, you look stunning today, my thrall.’’

To hear any form of praise from his master was more than enough to make him blush. ‘’Thank you, master.’’ He mumbled, feeling the heat on his face. To hear laudatory words made him feel a rush of joy and a positive buzz that wouldn’t wear off for hours.

‘’Now, I’m genuinely curious… what do you think I called you in here for?’’

It was a good question. Unlike most situations, the words were not placed on his tongue for him to blurt out loud, rather, the cogs of his mind were left to spin until he came up with his own conclusion. ‘’I reckon you’ve worked up a bit of an appetite, so…’’ He gestured to his neck.

Wilhelm chuckled, amused by his answer. ‘’Very good!’’ He smiled warmly, signalling that was the correct answer. ‘’You’re correct, I have developed an appetite of sorts...’’ Seeing his master’s joyous smile brought out a happiness within himself as well. He liked making Wilhelm happy, even if it was fleeting. ‘’Come, sit. Let me examine your blood.’’

Robin gladly took a place on the bed. He wriggled in beside his bestial master and tilted his head all the way back to fully expose his neck. His heart began to pound. This was the moment of truth. Wilhelm would soon find out if his hygiene was up to standard and if his blood was adequately groomed and prepared. Robin felt his nose brush the sensitive skin and shuddered when hot breath tickled it.

‘’Have you been eating properly?’’ He asked, further inspecting his blood.

‘’Yeah. I’ve been eatin’ everythin’ ya serve me, I promise.’’

‘’Did you take your pills today, my thrall?’’

He nodded. ‘’Mhm.’’

‘’Good.’’ Wilhelm could very well dig into his mind and find the answers himself. He wondered why he didn’t bother. Wilhelm took in the scent and let out a pleased purr. That animalistic and beautiful sound was as good as a thousand words of praise and adoration.

‘’Is… Is it good?’’ He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear his master to say it.

Wilhelm inhaled once more, and it turned into a shuddery sound. ‘’It’s just as I like it… bountiful, rich and simply… _exquisite_.’’ He felt his hot, wet tongue flick against an old bite wound, as if sampling the memory of blood. The vampire nuzzled against his neck and his sharp fangs grazed the flesh. He closed his eyes, waiting for the distinctive feeling of those teeth sinking into his neck, drinking from the deep well of his veins. The vampire inhaled once more, eagerly taking in the scent of his blood. Wilhelm liked to savour feedings; he would work his appetite into a frenzy before sinking his teeth in. He felt the tips of his fangs just feathering against his throat and he let out a gasp. His heart sank when Wilhelm pulled away, grinning at him. ‘’Ah, feeding can come later. I find myself craving something far more… _invigorating_.’’ His tone changed, transforming into something deliciously sultry. ‘’I’m sure you do, too.’’

‘’What did ya have in—‘’ Wilhelm put a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

‘’Oh, you’ll know soon enough…’’ Wilhelm cooed.

With those words, desire in its purest form was injected into his very being. Or perhaps, the prison was unlocked for his lust to crawl out of. There was nothing to stifle it anymore. Wilhelm delivered lust to him, forced it inside of him and fed his system with it. It burrowed into him and coiled up inside his mind, rapidly multiplying until all he could think about was offering the most lecherous of services to his master. It became his only desire. He felt his body burning with need and his love for his master transforming into carnality. His incessant want to please and satisfy only intensified.

_Strip._

That command was irresistible. It took over his mind and body and before he could even register the order, his hands were on his chest, undoing the first of many buttons. He did it slowly, tauntingly so. He knew that his vampire master loved a performance. He puffed out his chest, deliberately showing himself off as he plucked each button. He carefully shrugged the husk of his shirt off his shoulders and discarded it by the bed. Wilhelm licked his teeth, displaying his insatiable appetite. His eyes were fixed on him and he didn’t lose his master’s attention for even a second as he put himself on display. He splayed his hand and ran it down his chest, knotting the dark curls there between his fingers before sensually thumbing his nipples. Touching the remarkably sensitive nubs only intensified his need for the vampire’s touch. But alas, it wasn’t so simple. He had to work for it. Nothing was free when it came to Wilhelm. Nothing.

‘’Gott, you’re such a good thrall… working so hard to please your master…’’ Wilhelm moaned, his clawed hands slipping past the bundle of tentacles around his abdomen to touch himself. Robin felt a burst of arousal and excitement rush through him. He was attractive, seductive and tempting to his master. Knowing that he was bringing Wilhelm so much excitement was encouraging and reassuring. It felt as if he were drowning in his need and want. Every thought had been flooded with a nagging need to go further. There was so much he could do to satisfy the vampire’s voracious appetite. His movements became shameless and blatant, with his fingers working to pinch his nipples and his back arching for further effect. He let out a scandalous whimper and noted how Wilhelm bucked into his hand.

Robin went further. He undid his slacks and discarded them. He parted his legs to show off his manhood, which was already forming a tent in his briefs. He palmed himself through the fabric, ensuring that the vampire had a full view of it. Normally, masturbation of any kind was strictly forbidden but it seemed Wilhelm had made an exception, so Robin made full use of the opportunity. He grabbed at himself, putting passion into his performance. He had been longing for this for so painfully long and it only intensified his touches, it made them forceful and lingering. It was fuelled by his want for attention and praise. He wanted his master to see him and want him and use him and love him.

‘’Oh, ja…’’ Wilhelm purred. ‘’Sehr gut…’’ He began to hear wonderfully wet sounds of pleasure as Wilhelm touched himself with more vigour. Robin would gladly sit and watch his master, that alone would be a treat. But to be the one spurring such a reaction and encouraging it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. 

He tugged his undergarments down, freeing his surging cock. Now bare, Robin jutted his hips forward, deliberately displaying himself. He reached down and nestled his needy penis in his hand. He began to pump the needy organ, feeling ripples of excitement pulse from inside. Wilhelm’s free hand gripped the sheets and his talons dug into the mattress, threatening to tear it.

‘’Mm… such a handsome thrall.’’ He breathed out.

‘’Thank you, master.’’ He whimpered, feeling simply incredible as the praise fluttered inside of him. Tentacles inched towards him, encircling as if he was Wilhelm’s prey.

He took initiative and grabbed a nearby tentacle, dragging it to his mouth. He planted a kiss on the tip, sneaking a glance at his master to gauge his reaction. He was met with a pleasant smile and took it as ample encouragement to keep going. He planted a flurry of pecks down the length before working all the way up. He then took it into his mouth, suckling on the tip and licking it with fervour. He felt fluids dripping onto his tongue and happily drank it down.

He grabbed another with his idle hand and stoked the length, pumping it and pretending it was Wilhelm’s long, girthy cock. He liked how it felt in his hands. It was wet, slick and leathery. He knew just how sensitive it was. Wilhelm’s excited, pleased sounds were blatant indicators of that fact. Robin went a step further and placed it between his legs. He rolled his hips, pleasing himself on the feel of the tentacle against his cock and all the while suckled on another. It was smooth and so very slick that it was near effortless to grind against it. Not only was it immensely exciting for him, but he could feel the appendage shaking and twitching between his thighs. Eventually, it released a long spurt of fluid and fell limp, shivering with the overstimulation.

‘’Ah…’’ Wilhelm sighed. ‘’You are quite the performer, Robin. I must say that I am _very_ impressed.’’ Robin felt his heart flutter. When his master used his name, it meant he had been a very good servant. It was flattering and kind. It made him feel so good that his chest hurt with happiness.

He gently tugged it out of his mouth. ‘’I want to make you happy, is all.’’ He admitted.

‘’I know you do.’’ Wilhelm said, smiling with long, pointed teeth. ‘’You’re doing well in that regard.’’

He knew that he was nearing the final act. He only had to prepare Wilhelm for it. Robin turned around and flaunted his ass, swaying his hips and proudly showing his figure off. He put his hands on himself and spread himself, showing off his entrance with confidence.

He felt a tentacle coil around his waist, with the tip curling over and pressing against his tight entrance. He sucked in a breath, hoping that it would penetrate him and use him without any semblance of hesitation. Instead, it smacked his ass, striking the plump flesh like a whip. He whimpered in surprise. It then coiled around his waist and reeled him in closer to his master.

‘’Ah… you are such a tease.’’ Wilhelm’s hands were on him in an instant, groping and fondling his everything. ‘’You know how to whet one’s appetite, don’t you?’’ He taunted, slapping him just once with the palm of his hand.

He recoiled at the pain. ‘’It makes me so happy to know that I’ve pleased ya…’’ He sighed.

‘’I think you deserve a reward, Robin.’’ He said, gently twirling him around. He watched in awe as the vampire parted the bundle of tentacles that surrounded his abdomen, exposing a reddened, large swelling that would soon open to reveal his cock. Having the privilege of seeing his master’s most sensitive and private of places was exciting, so much so that his heart was thumping. ‘’You may touch me however you like.’’ Those words made his breath short and his head light. ‘’You’ve been longing for this moment, haven’t you?’’

‘’…For so long.’’ He whined.

‘’I know you have, Robin… You can’t hide anything from me.’’ He snarled. ‘’It’s quite flattering that you think about me so much. I know you do…’’

Robin blushed fervently. He had no idea that Wilhelm paid so much attention to his thoughts and desires. He leant in and reached forward. He did it timidly, as if he were stroking a lion. He let his hand wander down Wilhelm’s belly and then down lower, until his fingers struck the swelling on his abdomen. It was slick and wet with a glistening fluid and as he gently caressed the sensitive flesh it coated his fingers. He felt along it, feeling the warmth pulse against his hand. He could never be upset by his strange features, not even this one. It always brought him an immense satisfaction to tease and tempt the vampire’s cock out. Wilhelm let out a long, pleased purr as his body was touched and pampered with attention. Robin pressed harder and stroked it in fast circles. He felt fluid gush out against his hand, slicking it until it was dripping from his fingers. Deliciously wet sounds accompanied every brush and stroke. He knew that every servant in the manor could hear it and that fact brought him a perverse satisfaction.

As a reward for his work, he could feel a tentacle slinking between his legs and coiling around his hard dick. He sucked in a breath as it was pumped and stroked. He could feel the slimy tip rubbing against the slit and he let out a moan. His master was so kind to touch him and pamper him.

He groped and squeezed the reddened, blushing swelling. The vampire growled in response. It was deep, low and resounded in his mind, telling him that he was doing well. Robin leant over, lowering his head and dipping low. He ran his tongue down to the vampire’s abdomen and licked the growing bump along the slit. He put his mouth around it, suckling on it with enthusiasm. He felt a clawed hand in his hair, tugging the strands and pulling him in further. Talons dug into his scalp, warning him not to stop under any under circumstances, or have his hair ripped out. Regardless, Robin had no intention of stopping. His mind was embraced with a overwhelming satisfaction and joy. He couldn’t stop. It felt so fucking good.

He shuddered when the tentacle around his cock began to pump his manhood with greater speed. In return, he sucked harder, applying more and more pressure until his master was purring and moaning. He loved the sounds the vampire made. They were so beautiful, and they stirred the most lecherous parts of him. He would be dreaming of those sounds.

‘’Mm…’’ Those hands lovingly massaged his scalp. ‘’I have to wonder if you have practiced this.’’ He felt something crawl into his mind, with its little, twitching appendages poking around in his memories and thoughts, searching for answers. ‘’Oh, ja… look at that.’’ Wilhelm chuckled. He had found the memory he wanted. ‘’Dear, oh dear, perhaps I should take that pillow away from you, hm?’’ He taunted, snickering at him.

He replied by flicking his tongue against the growing bulge.

Wilhelm moaned and bucked into his mouth, searching for friction. ‘’Mm… maybe not. It wouldn’t be fair to do that when you have trained yourself so well…’’ He let out a harsh, shuddering breath. ‘’Ohh… it’s coming, Robin…’’ He groaned, again rolling his hips.

He could feel the bulge shaking and twitching against his tongue. He pulled away, knowing it would be painful to have that thick penis rush into his mouth without warning. Instead, he returned to stroking it with his palm and hastily kneaded it. With a few final trembles, it opened out wide and he watched as Wilhelm’s lengthy, tentacle-like cock rush out. It was a stunning shade of pink at the tip and a bead of fluid welled at the slit. Robin pulled it in close and licked the droplet off before taking the thick, swollen tip into his mouth. Slowly, he dipped his head, taking more and more in until it was nearly unbearable.

It thrusted down his throat and he gagged. Cruelly, Wilhelm did it again. It stimulated his needy dick further to the point where he felt it twitch. His body became hot and flushed with colour. He was so ready to climax that it hurt. He wanted to hold on longer so that he could cum with his master but he knew it was near impossible.

‘’Aww… are you almost done?’’ He cried with disappointment. ‘’We can’t have you climaxing too soon, can we? That would be just _terrible_ …’’ He felt the tendril unwrap itself from around his cock, leaving him starved of stimulation. ‘’You are not to orgasm before I tell you to, yes?’’

He could only whine. He was already missing that touch.

The cock in his mouth slid out with a pop. It writhed in the air, creeping towards his rump before pausing. ‘’Hm… shall I breed with you, my thrall?’’ He teased, with the head of his cock pressing at his entrance, wriggling against it as if to push its way in.

‘’Please!’’ He begged, spreading his legs out wide to display himself to his vampiric master.

‘’I love it when you beg…’’ A gush of wetness splashed him, lubricating his entrance. Robin’s lips parted and he soon found himself panting with excitement. He couldn’t wait. He wanted to be used and fucked over and over again until he was sore and so wonderfully full. ‘’I must admit that it brings me a bit of guilt not to accept your pleas.’’ His cock moved away, instead slumping on his belly. ‘’I’m actually in the mood for something a little less tiring.’’

A tentacle coiled around Robin’s wrist, forcing his hand over to the girthy cock that had snuggled against his belly. ‘’You want me to jerk ya off?’’

‘’Mhm.’’ Wilhelm licked his teeth, showing off his vibrant and exotic tongue. ‘’In other words, I want you to do all of the work for me.’’

Robin ran his hands along the length, stroking the stately organ all the way up to the tip. He grabbed a hold of it, loving how big it was. He licked his lips, imagining it forcing its way inside of him. He pumped the lengthy organ, sliding it up and down in his hand. Wilhelm threw his head back, enjoying each and every stroke. Praises dripped into his mind, dampening his thoughts. Gradually, they dripped in faster and faster until he was flooded with flattery. He could hear his master’s voice in his mind, whispering to him, telling him that he was talented, beautiful and so loyal. Hearing such words gave him a high that nothing else could. He felt a series of pulses through him, warning him that he could come undone at any moment. But he could not disobey. No, he would have to wait until his master told him he could release.

He stroked Wilhelm’s lengthy cock with vigour, putting his heart into it. He wanted to show the vampire how much he adored him and how much he craved his love. He did it passionately and pumped it fast, knowing that his arm would ache later. He watched as a bead of precum welled up and dribbled down from the tip down the length. Robin was growing tired as pumping and pleasuring something for so long was a difficult task. Wilhelm didn’t seem to mind as his moans had grown loud and passionate with his coming climax.

Even in the winding caverns of his mind, the vampire sounded breathless. He gave a firm order, one his body complied with instantly. The thread holding him back was snapped and he came. It was utter madness, for just a moment. He was swallowed up by raw sensuality and spat it back out in an instant. It left him confused and winded for a few seconds.

But once it passed, he went right back to work.

Wilhelm snaked towards him and his body coiled around him as Robin jerked him off. He felt breath tickle his neck. The vampire took in his scent and let out a shuddery purr. Each inhale became more and more rapid and he felt the lustful, writhing tentacle in his hands quivering. He was so close to truly satisfying his master. So tantalisingly close…

The vampire’s teeth ground against his neck, cutting up the flesh just slightly. It wasn’t enough to make him bleed but it made him wince. ‘’The… The scent…’’ Wilhelm breathed. ‘’It’s wonderful…’’

With that, it was over. Wilhelm came with a drawn out moan and thick, pressurised jets of his cum spurted from the reddened tip. Robin kept stroking it until he was spent. Seeing such a magnificent creature’s orgasm when compared to his own made him envious. His had been pitiful in comparison. However, he felt a striking sense of accomplishment, knowing he had done all of this. He had made this happen.

Wilhelm licked his neck, as if preening him. ‘’Hah… what a mess!’’ He exclaimed, chuckling to himself. ‘’You’re going to need another shower, my thrall.’’ Robin was released from the vampire’s grip. ‘’Oh, and when you’re done, return to me. I’ve built up quite the appetite…’’


	2. Rope Bondage/Frottage/Orgasm Delay/Human Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special request from Somnolent!  
> As they say, first come, first served. 
> 
> Happy reading ❤

Wilhelm did his tie as he inspected his features, ensuring that his transformation from a creature to a man was fully completed. His eyes were as vibrant as they needed to be, his lips were full, his cheeks sported a subtle rosiness, his lashes were long and beautiful, his brows were thick and his hair dark. His hands were long, but plump and large, thereby acceptable by the standards of his fellow men. He slipped his glasses on his nose and pushed them up. They made his angular features almost cherubic.

He looked _perfect._ It was as if he was not a vampire at all, but a handsome, older man.

He checked the time. It would still be a while yet. He was going into town in order to gather the supplies he needed to make his delicious, pretty thrall more pills and perhaps he could buy him some treats. He licked his lips. Good pets deserved to be spoiled with gifts and attention and if Robin continued to be good, he would get just that.

He paused, remembering something crucially important. Wilhelm opened his mouth and carefully examined his teeth. They were perfectly square, all except for his canines, which had grown into needle-like fangs as a by-product of hunger. That simply wouldn’t do. It was a blatant giveaway that he was a vampire. He would have to feed in order to restore them to their more… humanlike state.

Wilhelm reached for Robin’s mind, finding it in an instant. He latched onto it like a parasite and uttered his command as if whispering in his ear.

_Come to me._

He heard it echo, indicating that his loyal slave had heard it and that he would obey. He always did. Robin knew better than to defy him, lest he receive severe and humiliating punishments. While Wilhelm found the occasional naughtiness rather frustrating in the moment, it later proved to be rewarding, as it meant that he could indulge his more… sadistic desires. He much preferred a subservient, dutiful thrall than a defiant one, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying himself when discipline was required. There was something so exciting about bending a typically obedient thrall over his knee for a spanking. It was even better when there was an audience to witness it, as Robin’s features would bloom an even brighter red with not only the embarrassment of failing to perform his duties but also to have that fact displayed to all residents of the manor.

Wilhelm checked his watch. A minute had passed. He offered his pet a little bit of grace. The manor was stately and quite frankly, enormous. It was only natural that travel times were a little longer than he liked them to be. Wilhelm sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of blood. With only one human in his manor, it was never difficult to find Robin. He caught no scent and scowled.

_Come here immediately!_

It was a firm order this time, with more of a threat behind it. It carried urgency and sternness. Wilhelm couldn’t leave without a proper feed and we would hate to be late because of his pet’s tardiness. He took a seat in his armchair which was placed by the window. He glanced outside, observing his lesser vampires that were busy in the garden. He tapped at the armrest, counting every second which went by. He licked his teeth, waiting for his thrall to arrive. He spent the time devising a fair punishment for Robin. He could lock him away in his cage for a few hours, or make him walk around completely nude in the manor while he did chores, he could slip heat inducing drugs into his food or take away his privileges. 

Five minutes had passed. That was simply unacceptable. Robin would learn to never to make him wait for a decent meal again.

**~***~**

Robin wasn’t sure what to do. He was doomed no matter what he did. He could take a bit longer to finish this up and hide the evidence or walk straight into his master’s bedroom with a throbbing and very obvious erection. It would be like outright screaming that he had broken a very strict rule but Wilhelm hated nothing more than delays.

Earlier, he had caught a glimpse of Wilhelm and his heart had fluttered with how wonderful he looked. He loved the vampire’s true form far more than his humanlike façade, but by god, he was always so well-groomed and beautiful. And he hadn’t been able to rid himself of that feeling. He had needed to free it from his body so that he could remain dutiful without any sort of distractions. He couldn’t resist the temptation and naturally, he turned to doing something forbidden.

He had touched himself shamefully in the security of his cage. He had hidden himself under the blankets and pampered the most sensitive parts of himself until Wilhelm’s call had rung through his mind, rippling through it like a stone dropped into water.

He thought that it would be best not to make his master wait any longer, or else he would find him and punish him harshly.

Robin crept out from under the blankets, ashamed and frightened. He tucked everything away and strode to Wilhelm’s bedroom. He knew he was going to be punished. Not only was he late, but—

Something crawled inside of his body without warning. It had thousands of fingers, which brushed each and every nerve, tickled his skin and brushed his organs. It violated him, forcing itself inside of every aspect of him and connected itself to his everything, claiming it as part of itself. It intertwined itself with him, squeezing around him and consuming every part of him. It became him and it took total control of his body. His fingers moved independently of his mind and splayed out. The puppeteer had control of his strings and was now testing them. His legs moved and the creature inside took its first step. It was natural and precise, perhaps even more stable than his own walk. Whispers bounced around in his head, colliding and overwriting his thoughts. It made him feel empty inside, like a hollow husk that was compliant with the demanding creature that occupied his very skin.

He opened the door to Wilhelm’s room with its help. The moment he stepped inside, the creature escaped through his pores and into the open air.

Wilhelm was seated in his luxurious, thronelike chair. Just seeing him made his hard cock twitch. He was dressed well, with dress pants and a nice buttoned shirt which hugged his chest to the point where his large, plump nipples were visible through the fabric. His fist was resting on his cheek whilst his other hand tapped the armrest. He looked bored, with half-lidded eyes and his typical smile had been replaced with an apathetic blankness.

He looked to Robin and the apathy became anger. ‘’I think it’s pathetic that I had to bring you here myself.’’ Wilhelm grumbled. Robin shuddered. If Wilhelm called him his slave, he was in deep trouble.

‘’I’m very sorry, master.’’ He whimpered, shifting uncomfortably. Suddenly, he was unsure what to do with his hands, or how to breathe.

‘’Why did you ignore my orders?’’ He snapped, leaning forward in his chair. His glare was unrelenting and unforgiving.

‘’I… I was…’’ He nearly choked on his own spit. His heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to lie and say that he slept in, but the vampire would know better.

Wilhelm cocked his head and leant to the side. His eyes had caught on something. ‘’Turn to face me properly, thrall.’’ He snapped his fingers.

Robin did just that. There was no hiding it any longer. The vampire’s eyes shot straight downward. ‘’Oh, I see! That was more important then attending to your master’s needs, was it?’’ He snarled, rising to his feet. ‘’You are aware of the rules and yet you had the gall to break them!’’

‘’I… I know it was bad but I saw ya this mornin’ and I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about how stunnin’ ya look and I couldn’t focus so I wanted to—‘’ He spoke a mile a minute, trying to excuse his actions as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to be punished.

‘’—All I hear are excuses.’’ Wilhelm cut him off coldly. His voice was stern and hateful. He was so very angry and every word hurt Robin. They cut deep, slicing up his flesh and confidence alike. ‘’Not only were you _late_ to see me, but the reason you were not on time was because you were too busy touching yourself!’’ Wilhelm approached him with his teeth bared. His fangs gleamed, threatening him.

‘’I’m sorry!’’ He cried, instinctually stepping back. ‘’Please forgive me, master.’’ He fell to his knees and looked up to his master who stood tall above him. ‘’I know that I don’t deserve it but I beg that you will find it in your heart to excuse me for bein’ such an unruly slave.’’ He noticed Wilhelm’s smirk. The vampire said nothing and waited for him to keep going. ‘’I’m so very sorry, please don’t punish me. I’ve learned my lesson, I swear it.’’

‘’Mm… I love it when you kneel.’’ His hands ruffled his hair affectionately. His rage had died down just a touch. His voice was even a tad gentler. ‘’Unfortunately for you, my thrall, I am a firm believer in discipline. I think it would be very beneficial for you to be reminded of the rules, don’t you?’’

‘’Y-Yes, of course.’’ He mumbled, suddenly terrified. Sometimes Wilhelm would forgive him if he begged and pleaded but it seemed that he wasn’t feeling merciful today. 

‘’Now, as you may have guessed from my attire, I’m going into town today.’’ Wilhelm began. ‘’And I need to feed before I leave. It simply wouldn’t do to have your kind notice me living among them.’’ Wilhelm patted the end of the bed, gesturing that he needed to sit there to have his blood drained.

Robin stood up and took a seat, revelling in the chance to be on his master’s comfortably large bed. He tilted his head back, pre-emptively exposing his neck for the vampire to bite into.

Wilhelm held his chin and leant in to take in his scent. ‘’As punishment for disobeying me, I’m not going to line my fangs with a numbing agent. You know what that means for you, don’t you, slave?’’

He let out a horrified gasp. ‘’It… it’s gonna hurt…’’

‘’Correct.’’ Wilhelm’s tongue flicked against his throat and he began to suck the flesh. Wilhelm nibbled it until Robin bled, which the vampire eagerly lapped up. He rubbed his fangs all over his neck, as if rubbing his scent all over it and claiming it as his own. He found the spot he wanted to puncture and pressed his nose against it to get the richest and most potent aroma possible. ‘’You are not to make a sound or move away when I bite you.’’

‘’Yes, master.’’ He whined, knowing that such a task would be nearly impossible.

Those long, pointed fangs poked his skin and then broke the flesh. He felt the skin tearing like paper and it stung worse than anything he had ever experienced. He had to bite his lip to stop a whimper from escaping his throat. As Wilhelm’s fangs sunk in deeper and deeper, the stinging sensation became a torturous burn. It felt as if there was a fire under his skin, burning more and more of him as it spread. They were almost all the way in when they struck raw, sensitive flesh. It sent a flare of pain through his entire body. He screamed and instinctually shied away. It only made things worse, as the dragging caused Wilhelm’s sharp fangs to tear lines into his neck rather than two neat little dots.

Wilhelm ripped his fangs out at full speed, shredding the skin and flesh alike. ‘’I told you not to move. Now look what you’ve done!’’ He snarled.

‘’I didn’t mean to! I… It hurt too much, I couldn’t… I couldn’t h-h-help it.’’ Wilhelm was licking the open wound, eagerly sweeping up the gushing blood. Feeling the warm, wet muscle on his skin was always so confusing to his mind, it turned his words into mush.

‘’We will try again. I must reiterate that you are not to move or squeal like a schwein. Now you know what happens, ja?’’ Wilhelm dug his fingers into the torn ribbons of flesh on his neck and licked the blood from his fingers. Having the raw skin touched made him jump in both pain and surprise.

He nodded quickly and sucked in a hasty breath as those fangs found a new place to bury themselves into. Wilhelm was less patient this time and in moments, his fangs pierced his neck. It was done hastily, like a flu shot. But it was not at all a little jab. It was like having two small, sharpened swords cut into the deepest parts of him. He winced loudly at the sudden jolt of searing, agonising pain. He pulled away with tears in his eyes and before he knew it, he was apologising frantically.

‘’I’m so sorry, master, it hurts… it hurt too much and I… I didn’t realise I was moving until it was too late. I didn’t want to squeal, I didn’t, I promise.’’ He begged, hoping his master would understand.

‘’It doesn’t change the fact that you defied direct orders.’’ Wilhelm hissed, showing off reddened fangs in the process. His pupils dilated at the sight of the fresh stream of blood and was attracted to it like a magnet. He suckled it and made sure to grind his teeth against the raw skin to make him suffer more. Wilhelm pulled away and licked his teeth clean. ‘’One more chance.’’ He raised his index to further reinforce his point. ‘’If you disobey again, I will _make_ you sit still.’’

‘’I don’t… please… it hurts too much, master. I can’t!’’ He didn’t even get a warning this time. Wilhelm lunged and his fangs sunk right in as if his neck was water. He screamed like a banshee as pain ripped through his body. He practically leapt away from his master with the pain he felt.

Blood was dribbling down his throat and flowed all the way to his chest in thin streams. He was grabbed by the hair by a now taloned hand. Wilhelm was growing hungrier and he was only delaying his food. The vampire didn’t take kindly to it at all and pulled him towards him roughly. ‘’I think you have earned yourself yet more discipline, slave.’’ He growled. His breath was hot and he noticed the glistening line of saliva that ran down from his lip. There would be no more delays. Wilhelm fully intended to feed, and he would have it his way. Wilhelm tilted his head by force towards the bed. ‘’You are going to undress, lie right there and wait for me. If your blood stains the sheets I will send you to your cage, understand?’’

‘’Y-Yes, master, I understand.’’ He mustered, voice shaking.

Wilhelm strode out of the room, just about stomping his feet with rage. Robin did as he was told. He stripped down as quickly as humanly possible and sat on the bed. He chewed his lip as he waited, fearfully wondering what the vampire had in store for him. Knowing his master, it could be anything.

When his beautiful lord returned with a neat coil of rope, he was puzzled. ‘’What’s that for?’’

He wasn’t answered.

_Place your hands against the head of the bed._

Robin swallowed drily and put his wrists against the head of the bed. The cold steel was a nasty surprise but he could not disobey. He hated the idea of agitating his master even further. Wilhelm knelt on the mattress beside him and bound his wrists to the bedframe. He did it tightly enough to cause discomfort but not enough to cut off the circulation.

_Spread your legs._

Robin did just that and parted his legs out wide. He blushed at how even now, his cock was standing tall. Wilhelm stared for a moment, admiring or perhaps mocking it. Then he saw a very familiar smirk, it indicated that the vampire had conceived a very sinister idea. The vampire tied his legs to the end of the bed, ensuring that he couldn’t move them even an inch. For pleasure alone, Wilhelm coiled the rope around his thighs and belly. He probably enjoyed the look of it. Seeing his thrall completely helpless was definitely exciting for him. Robin felt a flutter in his belly at that. In a strange way, he could be appreciated when he was like this.

The vampire crawled on top of him and made sure to drink from his seeping wounds before they overflowed onto the bed. He felt a rough hand tilt his head back. He heard Wilhelm chuckle darkly to himself, mocking and taunting him. ‘’Dear, oh dear, it seems you can’t resist me anymore.’’ His fingers traced the rope around his wrists and Wilhelm’s talons caught on the material for the briefest of moments. ‘’Mm, you’re going to have to endure it without a sound, aren’t you?’’ He crooned.

‘’…Yeah.’’ He mumbled, defeated. It was going to hurt terribly.

Wilhelm found a new place to bite and he took in the scent. ‘’Mm… it sounds just terrible to admit it but the pain makes it taste absolutely beautiful.’’ He inhaled once more. ‘’Ohh… and the scent is simply fantastic.’’ He moaned as he searched for a place to bite into. The vampire’s fangs pressed against the flesh before finally piercing it. He stifled his shrieks and instead focused on his breath. It sent quakes of pure, fiery pain through his system and it took his all not to scream. His body instinctually tried to move but it proved to be impossible with the tight bindings on his limbs. His master seemed satisfied, as a low, pleased purr sounded from his throat.

Wilhelm drank and gorged himself until he couldn’t take any more of his blood. He knew Wilhelm was getting full when his hands would wander around his body. If he was still plagued by a need to eat, all his attention went to feeding. Every second was a flurry of burning, aching sensations. And when the vampire finally pulled out, it still stung. But it was a fading pain, one which would become minimal by tomorrow.

Wilhelm licked his bleeding, oozing neck. He stroked every wound with a smile. ‘’All of that effort just to get you to behave, hm?’’

‘’I’m very sorry, master.’’ He said, voice weak from the pain. At some point, tears had spilled from his eyes and he only realised that when the vampire wiped them away for him.

‘’While I do appreciate the apology, I would like to remind you that I am yet to punish you for… _this._ ’’ Wilhelm rolled his hips, grinding on his throbbing, hard cock.

Robin’s lips parted in a silent gasp. ‘’Y-Yes… ya need to—a-ah… punish me…’’ He couldn’t help but admire his master as he rubbed their cocks together. He did it with such grace! It was not fervid and desperate, but slow, knowing and practiced. The fabric rubbed pleasantly against him and the knowledge that it was also his master’s thick cock pressing against his own made him want to beg for more. He would do anything just to see Wilhelm nude in his humanlike form. The rarity of such an event made it so attractive to Robin. He had only seen him bare a few times and it never disappointed. His figure was familiarly human, yet idealistic and stately in every respect. Robin considered him to be too perfect to be human. It wasn’t at all a bad thing. He adored his master’s everything. He would spend hours with him, just worshipping his body, making it known just how much he loved his master.

If only.

His breath was stolen from him when Wilhelm increased his pace. He had to wonder how this was even a punishment. It felt so good that he was panting with a lust for more. He felt his heady penis surge when his vampiric master unzipped his fly and reached in to free his heavy dick. His mind begged him to touch it, to hold it, stroke it, lick it, suck it and to take all of it inside of him. But he couldn’t do any of that. He was forced to sit and watch.

Perhaps that was the punishment.

Wilhelm scooped up the lube from the bedside table and put a fair amount on his hand. The vampire slicked himself first and then helped him. He held both their penises in his hand and pumped them together. He found his eyes watching Wilhelm’s cock. He loved how colourful it was, with a vibrant pink tip and the prominent vein along the length. He simply couldn’t stop staring. He mewled as the vampire pumped their cocks faster. To have his master’s penis against his own and being pleasured with his was a dream come true. The thought of climaxing alongside the vampire made his heart race with excitement.

He was so close. The previous stimulation had done a lot for him, but this was driving him wild. His manhood was pumped with vigour, haste and intent.

In moments, he was pleading and overjoyed with how near he was to being undone. He was frantically thanking his master, begging him to finish him off and apologising for being so foolish.

Wilhelm only laughed. ‘’You shouldn’t thank me.’’ He said, smirking evilly. His cock was twitching in Wilhelm’s hand and he would release it all in mere moments. ‘’My, my, you’re so cute when you’re blushing.’’ He cooed. His free hand touched his face, as if to gauge the heat on his cheeks. The compliment sent a jolt of raw pleasure through his cock and it made him let out a filthy, desperate moan. He was shuddering and his legs were twitching in the restraints. Wilhelm chuckled to himself. ‘’There it is…’’

Then he let go. The excitement was gone in a second and he wanted nothing more than to grab his dick and stroke it until he finally came but he couldn’t. The tight rope around his wrists refused him that pleasure. He couldn’t even move them an inch.

‘’Master, please let me cum!’’ He begged.

‘’No, my dear thrall. I couldn’t possibly do that.’’ He taunted. ‘’This is a punishment.’’ He said as he tucked away his cock. It left a stark outline between his legs.

‘’I… I can help you if you help me.’’ He tried to bargain in a desperate attempt to finally get off.

‘’This isn’t a negotiation.’’ Wilhelm reminded. ‘’This is a _punishment_.’’ He said it bluntly as if to smack him with words. ‘’If you had been a good thrall, you could have helped me.’’ He mused. ‘’But the moment you disobeyed me, you discarded any hope for that.’’ Every word stung. ‘’It’s unfortunate because I would have loved to see what else that pretty little mouth could do for me.’’ He smirked, revelling in how upset he was. ‘’Oh, you poor thing… you would have liked that, hm?’’ He knew his master was taunting him and rubbing it in to upset him.

He nodded quickly, unable to hide his frown and his discomfort with his unsatisfied erection.

Wilhelm’s hands returned to his rigid cock, but only to tease it. His thumb rubbed the slit on the tip and then traced down the length before cupping his testicles. It was enough to make him whine with want. ‘’Please—‘’

‘’—No.’’ Wilhelm snapped. It seemed he was deaf to pleas now. ‘’You have to wait, slave. You haven’t yet repaid your debt to me.’’

‘’I need to… I want—‘’

‘’—Tut-tut. No more begging.’’ He ordered.

It was maddening. Wilhelm would only touch him gently and slowly, so that he would come to the edge and never cross over it. Wilhelm’s teasing words didn’t help, either. When he said dirty yet irresistible things, he would feel his cock twitch and pulse, longing for release.

‘’Mm… its so tempting to breed with you when you’re like this.’’ Wilhelm grabbed at himself through his trousers, deliberately stirring him up.

It was torture. With every second that passed, the desire to touch himself and finally reach his peak grew and grew until Robin wanted nothing more than to break free from the tight coils around his limbs and fuck himself relentlessly. He would do anything to get off. He would shove his fingers up his arse, jerk himself off, buck into his hand and he would even hump his master’s leg at this point. He would do anything. Anything!

Wilhelm’s hands wandered all over his body and deliberately avoided his most sensitive and needy areas. It was a slow and painful tease one that left his cock throbbing and his heart pounding. He hoped that this wouldn’t go on much longer. He needed to finish. He so wanted to. He was growing desperate and so many words were on his tongue, itching for satisfaction. He couldn’t utter a single one of his pleas.

‘’Have you learned your lesson yet?’’ Wilhelm taunted, grinding down on him once more.

‘’Yes!’’ He keened, hoping desperately that this would be it.

‘’Are you going to be an obedient, loyal thrall?’’ The vampire rutted against him faster, increasing the delightful friction to the point where the edge drew ever nearer.

‘’Yes, master!’’ He moaned, attempting to buck wildly to no avail.

He whined and mewled as Wilhelm ground against him. He went faster and harder until Robin finally reached his climax. He let out a long, fervid cry as all the heat and pressure inside of him rushed out of him in streams.

Robin resolved to never disobey again.

Or at least, not for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _was_ going to write for Insatiable but I got distracted.  
> I blame Instagram for making me think about medic titties...
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave requests 💖


	3. Humiliation/Exhibitionism/Riding/Blow Jobs/Human Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from RebeccaM_30 :)  
> ...This is why you don't let me choose what happens lol 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I wanted to clarify real quick that these scenarios are pretty much self contained, meaning there isn't a linear story or anything like that. I did this because some requests need to be self contained in order to work.  
> Sorry for not clarifying that earlier!

Robin plucked a flower from the garden, he brought it to his nose and took in the mild, natural sweetness with a smile. He shifted on the grass, laying on his back. He looked up to the stars and then to the glowing windows of the manor. It looked so beautiful and grand, even in the dark. It loomed over the land like a magnificent shadow. For once, it was near silent because the servants had gone into town for a routinely feed. The light in Wilhelm’s bedroom was off, indicating that he was either reading by lamplight or had simply gone to sleep. Technically speaking, Robin should be in bed as well. It was past his curfew, but the allure of the stars had drawn him outside and lulled him into a trance. He couldn’t look away from them. They spoke of freedom, bliss and endless possibilities. He used to do this when he was still a hunter. He would sit outside in the middle of the night and merely admire the night sky. Sometimes he would have his little radio on, playing music from decades ago. Other times, he would merely soak in the sounds of the night. His eyes wandered downward, to the tall gates just out of his view.

A devilish idea entered his mind, and he couldn’t get it out.

The gates weren’t locked while the servants were in town. That meant that he could simply open them and leave. He could return to his old house or maybe explore town. A dirty, filthy part of himself begged him to do it. It demanded that his legs start walking and that his hands open the latch. Wilhelm wouldn’t be able to find him, because once he started running, there was no hope of catching him. And then he would be free. He would be able to watch the stars for as long as he liked, eat what he liked and do what he liked. He would never be punished again.

Freedom.

It was even prettier than the stars.

Slowly, Robin rose up to his feet. He looked around for any potential witnesses and crept towards the gate. He was light on his feet, to minimise the noise his shoes made. He swallowed down the sudden fear that made his heart ache and stammer and put his hands on the latch. Very gently, he pushed it so that the gate could open. He gave the gate doors the slightest push so that he could squeeze through. Despite his best efforts, they squealed on their rusted, unoiled hinges as if screaming at him to stop. It was a high pitched, horrific whine that one could probably hear from a mile away. Maybe it had been a scream of terror.

Robin’s heart jumped and in that instant, his body filled up with adrenaline and a nagging, irresistible need to run. He knew for a fact that Wilhelm heard that. There was no way he couldn’t’ve. There was no going back. Robin squeezed past the parted gates and the moment he was outside, he took off in a sprint. He followed the paving. He wasn’t sure where he was going just yet, but he knew for a fact that he needed to get away and _fast_. The night air rushed into his lungs and chilled his nostrils. His legs began to burn as he took long strides into the town. He could see it over the horizon, like a glowing beacon on a rocky sea. Among the people there – or rather, among the many smells of blood – Wilhelm wouldn’t be able to find him. And then he could make his way home. Maybe he would gaze at the stars when he got there. He would be safe. He would be _free._

As the ran further and further from the manor, he could feel the carefully woven web of Wilhelm’s control over his mind snapping, thread by thread. Soon, it would fall apart entirely and he would escape the sticky silks like a persistent bee, free to fly away to its hive. The web was unravelling, coming undone and collapsing without the spider’s presence to repair it. The network of silks that carried the vampire’s commands frayed at the ends, blocking all communication until he replaced them with new threads.

Robin wouldn’t give Wilhelm that chance.

His pace hastened until his whole body was on fire. Even in the cold air, he was burning up. His skin was shiny with sweat and his lungs burned with the effort of running. He instinctually checked behind him and though he felt a presence tailing him, no-one was in sight. The town was closer now and he passed by a sign with its name. That signal that he was so close made his heart flutter with raw, unadulterated excitement. He was nearing his safe haven. He was so close.

It was then when a familiar voice called from the deepest parts of his mind.

_Robin…_

It was so faint, as white noise and static drowned it under a sea of grainy, scratching noises and horrific wails. It pained his ears and his head alike, like having a bullet fired in his skull. He could hear more words, but they were consumed by the warbling, crashing and clashing sounds. His head began to throb, and he lost balance. Robin tripped on his own feet and crashed down onto the pavement, scraping himself up as his body was dragged along the ground. His flesh tore and the skin broke, making his dirty wounds gush with speckles of blood.

He didn’t let it dissuade him. He got right back up and took off once more. He ignored the cries of pain from his aching limbs even when his legs trembled, he didn’t stop. He could see the buildings. They were rustic and old but by god, in that moment, they were so beautiful that it hurt. They promised his salvation, his safety and a place to hide. He was thankful for the cover of night, because if it were day, everyone would see his bruised and battered body. They’d see the fresh blood, the bruises, the bites and the marks. They would see it all. He ran to the most crowded part of town, which was packed with bars, shops and all sorts of establishments. Robin dashed into an alley and stashed himself inside. He slumped against the wall, knowing that he could take a breather and plan his journey from this spot.

**~***~**

Robin’s lack of planning was astonishing.

Wilhelm scoffed at the partially open gate. He had heard its distinctive squeal even from the confines of his bedroom. After hearing that sound for days on end, he thought that Robin would know that nobody went in or out of the manor without inadvertently letting everyone in the area in on the fact. His thrall had run from him minutes ago, and yet, he didn’t feel an ounce of concern. He wasn’t even angry.

Robin’s misbehaviour was only a minor inconvenience in Wilhelm’s mind. In some ways, it was actually beneficial, because it allowed him to punish and discipline his unruly slave. The moment his pet had left, a thousand different ideas for disciplinary acts had crackled through his brain like lightning; they were brilliant and full of vigour. All of them had been equally appealing and yet he could only choose a few and the most appropriate ones. After all, they had to teach a lesson, not just fulfil his unsavoury desire to humiliate and demean.

Wilhelm opened the gates fully and strode on to the outside world at a perfectly ordinary pace. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch a residual whiff of his dearest thrall. Even with his strong sense of smell, he was unable to get his scent. Or at least, not just yet. He looked to the pathway and thought for a moment. In Robin’s position, he would be more likely to go to town than further into the wilderness. Robin was well aware that he was very good at sniffing out blood and _his_ blood in particular. He would want to muddy it with the stench of the less… delicious of people. Wilhelm smirked. He probably thought that he was being clever. Little did Robin know that he could easily distinguish between people’s scents.

Wilhelm followed the path and enjoyed the quiet. Despite being out walking in the middle of the night, he was dressed in his Sunday best. Being from a prestigious family, he had been taught to only wear the best of the best, even when it was unnecessary. A man like him couldn’t be witnessed in anything less than finery. He felt his fangs beginning to creep out. The hard ivory poked his bottom lip and he sniffed the air, curious as to what the cause was.

Blood. _Fresh_ blood.

He sniffed again and realised that it was right below him. He crouched down, checked around for bystanders, then pressed his nose to the ground. Without a doubt, it was Robin’s. It was groomed, prepared, rich and ever flavourful even by scent alone. It made him certain that he was going the right way.

It wasn’t long before he made it into town. Even with the overwhelming number of smells, he could pick up the distinctive, delightful aroma that radiated from his thrall. It was distant, but he could follow it like a ravenous hound. Excitement bubbled in his chest, making it feel tight and hot. Robin had acted so foolishly! He felt the urge of laughter on his throat, lingering and tempting him. He refused it. While it was tempting to mock such foolishness, he couldn’t. He would appear like a madman.

Wilhelm followed Robin’s scent. As he walked, it became stronger, indicating that he was close. He hounded the scent to where it was most potent. The scent was so rich and powerful that he could hardly stand it. He felt saliva well up in his mouth by instinct alone. The stench of blood brought out an incessant, nagging hunger that he couldn’t ignore. Trickles of blood spotted the pavement and led back to a silhouette in the dark. He knew for certain that was his beloved thrall. He was so tempted to grab Robin from behind and to lick him clean. But he had better things to do than lavish a defiant slave with his tongue.

Wilhelm crept behind Robin until he was in arm’s reach. In one swift move, he grabbed the hunter by the shirt and shoved him against the brick wall. He made sure not to slam his head against the hard material, ensuring that it came as a shock. Robin gasped in surprise and looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

‘’You thought that you were being clever, didn’t you?’’ Wilhelm taunted.

Robin let out a terrified whimper.

‘’You cannot run from me, slave.’’ He growled, shaking him with force, letting him know through both his tone and his actions that he was seething with rage, even if he wasn’t truly angry. This was a game to him at this point, one that was rigged to his favour from the start. But even still, it felt so _good_ to win.

‘’I’m sorry!’’ Robin whined. He didn’t even struggle in his grip. ‘’Please don’t hurt me!’’

‘’Ah, not to worry. I will only be harming your pride. Your body has taken enough of a beating.’’ He teased, looking down to Robin’s torn legs. ‘’I think that this little problem of ours stems from you having far too much confidence and self-importance for your own good.’’ Wilhelm mused. ‘’You’re such an entitled thrall and at the moment, it shows. I may give you special treatment and grant you privileges that are reserved for no-one else, but if anything, that should humble you further rather than inspire this sort of _abhorrent_ behaviour.’’ He scolded, glaring at Robin. ‘’I think it would be very beneficial for you to relearn your place, and that is of course, beneath me.’’

‘’Y-Yes of course… beneath ya.’’ He mumbled.

‘’See? Already an improvement.’’ Wilhelm leant closer and grinned from ear to ear. ‘’Now, you are to follow me back home. If you attempt anything stupid, I will double your punishments, understand?’’

Robin nodded. Wilhelm internally scolded him. He would have to learn to respond properly.

**~***~**

‘’After you pulled that stupid little stunt, I’m going to have to keep you in my sight at all times.’’ Wilhelm clarified as the servants placed his cage in the corner of Wilhelm’s room. It looked so small compared to the vampire’s majestic bed. ‘’I believe that it’s my responsibility to remind you of just how privileged you are, Robin.’’ Wilhelm said darkly, gesturing to the cage. ‘’To begin with, I would like you to remove your bedding.’’

Robin looked mournfully at his mound of pillows and blankets and one by one, began to take them out. He did it with great reluctance. Sleeping tonight would be just terrible and he knew that he was going to hate every second of it. He stripped it all bare, until only a nasty prison remained. The thick bars looked so much more intimidating without the fluffy, colourful bedding.

The very second that he was done, Wilhelm gave him more orders. ‘’Now, take off your clothes. For the moment, you have lost the privilege of wearing them and naturally, you are not to put them back on under any circumstances.’’

He looked to Wilhelm in shock. He was forcing him to expose himself to everyone in the manor. But he knew that he wasn’t in a position to refuse, so he started to undress. He did it hastily and shamefully. Robin would miss the dignity and comfort of clothes, but he couldn’t fight against the cards he’d been dealt. He undid his pants and tossed them with his shirt.

‘’Tut-tut,’’ Wilhelm scolded. ‘’Your underwear is to come off as well.’’

Robin sighed and took those off, too.

In a heartbeat, Wilhelm was behind him, and he was whispering in his ear. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me that you had thoughts of escaping?’’ He asked, placing his hands on Robin’s shoulders and working down to his back. ‘’You normally have the decency to inform me.’’ Those hands slipped lower and rested on his hips. ‘’I can admit fault, to a degree. I trusted you far too much to behave...’’ Deft hands crept lower and lower until he was fondling his arse.

‘’I don’t know… I liked feeling different.’’ Robin admitted reluctantly. ‘’I didn’t feel numb anymore. My head was clear and I felt… aware.’’ He swallowed drily, waiting to be scolded. ‘’I felt alive again.’’

‘’Interesting, but you must understand that is absolutely unacceptable.’’ Wilhelm slapped him on the arse. It was a warning.

‘’Yes, I do.’’ Robin mumbled.

‘’I would like you to kneel.’’ Wilhelm ordered, releasing his hold on him.

Robin complied and fell to his knees. Wilhelm stood before him and he looked up to meet the vampire’s gaze. Robin knew his newfound freedom would be swallowed up in an instant. The void would claim it and the web of Wilhelm’s control would be rebuilt. He would be ensnared once more and maybe he would never escape.

The dark pooled into Wilhelm’s eyes and it claimed his mind. The clarity in his brain was muddied and rearranged by that void. Thoughts of freedom were forcibly made into thoughts of conformity, obedience and unconditional servitude. His mind was filled with dizzying, numbing fog that made him feel warm and comfortable as if he was in a pleasant sauna. He felt invisible hands in his mind, stroking in circles. He felt his mind being pulled and parted and squeezed and stroked. The foreign presence inside of him began to swell, grow, and develop until it was all around him. It overtook and consumed every part of him and made it its own. His mind belonged to that being and he could feel it re-establishing itself and reclaiming his very soul as its palace. It reworked everything to its desires and made itself his master once more. The web was woven in that palace and it was firing with signals, commanding him to be subservient once more. Those signals bore into him, clawed into him and ripped his freedom into tatters. He realised that he was not his own being and that freedom was a foolish and unrealistic ideal. He belonged to Wilhelm. He was his toy, his puppet and his servant. He was nothing more. Robin was no longer anything but his slave.

He shouldn’t have run from his loving master. It had been a severe mistake. A foolish mistake! He had dared to flee from his vampiric lord. He was like a brattish child, too spoilt to understand his position. It was right for Wilhelm to humble him and to punish him for being so unruly and entitled. He deserved to be humiliated and reminded of his place.

‘’I’m sorry for running away, master.’’ He began, hoping to find forgiveness. ‘’I wasn’t thinking straight and I betrayed your trust.’’

His mind was gently caressed and soothed as a reward for his submission. ‘’It’s good to know that you’re not unfixable.’’ He chuckled. ‘’On your feet, bitte. I would like some tea.’’ Wilhelm patted him on the head like a beloved dog before shifting to sit on his bed. He heard the whoosh of pages as the vampire opened his book.

Robin hesitated for just a moment at the door. He was about to walk out into the manor without a single article of clothing to hide his body. He felt Wilhelm’s eyes on his back as he walked out. He was thankful that it was so quiet in the manor. Only a few servants had returned from their feed, it seemed. In the kitchen, there was just one vampire slaving over the stove. They probably wouldn’t even look at him. Robin put the kettle on the stovetop to boil and placed a teabag in a ceramic cup. He was careful to pick out his master’s preferred mug. He waited awkwardly and quietly, hoping that the cook wouldn’t even notice his presence.

Unfortunately, they did.

The vampire turned around and their vacant eyes scanned his nude figure. They gave him a scowl before returning to the bubbling pot. Heat rose to Robin’s cheeks and utter embarrassment welled up in his system. He knew that this was Wilhelm’s goal and that he deserved it, but it didn’t make it any more comfortable. Once the kettle was whistling, he poured the boiling water into the cup, added the slightest splash of milk and a teaspoon of sugar just as his master liked it.

He took the cup in a hurry and practically raced to Wilhelm’s bedroom. He was careful not to spill it but desperately wanted to get away. He went in and silently placed the drink on the bedside table. Wilhelm likely wanted silence while he read.

Wilhelm reached over to pick it up but paused. He ran his index along the bedside table and looked at the dust he had gathered. ‘’Mm, this is looking rather dusty.’’ Wilhelm looked around in a way that was practiced and deliberate, as if he was acting. ‘’Oh, coming to think of it, this whole room could use a clean.’’ His tone implied that it was a mere suggestion rather than a command. Robin knew it to be the latter.

‘’Yes, master.’’ He said flatly. He knew exactly what this was. He was Wilhelm’s maid for the day or perhaps longer.

He left the safety and privacy of the bedroom once more to gather cleaning supplies.

**~***~**

Though Wilhelm was seeing the words on the page, he couldn’t quite focus enough to process them. It was quite difficult to focus on anything else but his dutiful servant. Robin was dusting the shelves and to see him unintentionally flaunting himself was just about hypnotising. His figure was tantalisingly beautiful and the blush on his face from embarrassment even more so. He did his job well and it was tempting to creep over to him, grab him and violate him. For now, he would quietly and covertly observe his thrall while he worked. Robin cleaned the windows, vacuumed the floors, and tidied the bookshelf at his command. As his slave busied himself, Wilhelm thought of more chores and humiliating acts for him to do.

Robin finished his current chores and looked to him, expecting more. Wilhelm could think of one more thing.

‘’Come with me.’’ He closed his book and put it aside.

He walked into the main room, which was visible from the busiest parts of the manor. Robin followed behind, nervously twiddling his thumbs as he walked. Wilhelm sat in his favourite armchair and called the servants from his mind, commanding him to do the activities that required them to be in this room and the ones surrounding it. Robin stood before him, awaiting instruction. He deliberately waited for his servants to arrive before giving out his command.

‘’I want you to please me.’’ He said, unable to contain his smile.

Wilhelm snapped his fingers, calling a servant to his side. They approached, holding a bottle of lubricant. He outstretched his palm and they put a decent amount on his hand. He unzipped his fly, and freed his already excitable cock. He slicked himself and looked Robin in the eye as he did so.

‘’They can see us.’’ Robin said nervously.

‘’It doesn’t change the fact that I ordered you to do something for me.’’ Wilhelm reminded. ‘’Sit here.’’ He made his command even more blunt by pointing at his lap. Robin’s eyes darted towards the audience of servants gathered around. Most were occupied with menial tasks, but he had explicitly asked a few to watch just to cause Robin discomfort.

And Wilhelm would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy having an audience.

Reluctantly, Robin sat down on his lap, but he halted there.

‘’Go on. Don’t be shy.’’ Wilhelm insisted.

His thrall finally positioned himself over Wilhelm’s cock and then sat down on it. Wilhelm let out a satisfied sigh. It felt so warm and tight that it was simply heavenly. The knowledge that he owned every aspect of his thrall’s body and most of all _this_ part made it even better. Wilhelm wanted to buck into his slave and to fuck him relentlessly, but he knew that would be a reward, not a punishment. Robin would have to work for pleasure. He did not get the leisure of being pampered today.

Robin closed his eyes as if to hide from the busy household around them. Naturally, Wilhelm didn’t like that. ‘’Open your eyes and look at me.’’ He commanded.

Robin’s gaze met his and the redness on his face only intensified.

‘’Good thrall.’’ He offered a slither of praise.

Robin averted his gaze. ‘’Could you make them go away?’’ He asked timidly.

‘’No.’’ Wilhelm said firmly. ‘’Now, please your master. I don’t want to hear any more complaints from you.’’

Robin swallowed nervously and began to bob up and down on his cock. He did it shamefully and glanced around the room as he bounced on it. His face was bright red, and he could hear his rapid breaths. He knew it to be anxiousness rather than excitement. Seeing his slave so embarrassed and abashed made his cock surge. Wilhelm gleefully took in the sight of his beloved pet riding him. He absorbed it, admired it and found himself increasingly intoxicated by the sight. It made him feel like a king. He was displaying his power, flaunting it, and abusing it before the eyes of many. He felt wonderfully powerful. He almost envied those witnessing this beautiful display of his authority.

‘’Faster.’’ Wilhelm ordered.

‘’Yes, master.’’ Robin mumbled quietly. He noted how his thrall’s eyes darted around, as if gauging the reaction of their little audience. He bobbed up and down on it faster, slamming down on it so that it went all the way in and out.

‘’Ah…’’ Wilhelm moaned. ‘’You’re doing very well…’’

Robin let out a little whine and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment. He loved it and he found himself hungry for so much more.

‘’Don’t stifle those beautiful sounds.’’ He commanded, forcing his thrall’s hands away from his mouth. ‘’I want you to be loud for me. Tell me how much you love my cock.’’

Robin bounced on him with vigour and when he slammed down, he would let himself whimper. With time, they grew louder and more passionate until those little sounds were boisterous moans. His noises were rich with longing, desire and lecherous want. They were shameless by this stage, as if no-one was watching or listening. But he knew Robin was ashamed. He could see it in his face. The tight muscle around him twitched with every movement and he gripped the armrest tighter, feeling the warmth in his abdomen growing hotter with every bounce. Humiliating and punishing his thrall for hours on end had left him in a particularly excitable state and he would come undone before long.

His body was simply itching to grab Robin by the hips and to just buck himself into utter bliss. Discipline took priority over all else. He needed to let his thrall do all of the work. Robin bounced wildly and lost all sense of rhythm to his coming orgasm. His lips parted and he could see a glistening trail of drool down his chin. He was begging incoherently, and that desperation pleased him to no end. Robin arched his back and he let out a long, climactic groan and cum spurted from his heady cock until he was spent. For a few moments, his thrall was lost in the immense, overwhelming pleasure, but when he came to, he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Wilhelm pulled them away.

‘’You’re not done yet, Robin.’’ He said, hoping to garner a reaction. ‘’Get off me and finish me off.’’

‘’Why can’t I—‘’

Wilhelm thought the answer was obvious. ‘’It would be a reward if I were to finish inside of you, wouldn’t it?’’ He said firmly. ‘’I am of the opinion that it would be far more beneficial for your development to take it in your mouth instead.’’

Robin sat up enough so that his manhood slid out from his entrance. Wilhelm shuddered at the sudden gush of cold air and waited for Robin to follow his instruction. His pet knelt on the floor and leant over. He licked the head of Wilhelm’s dick and shyly took the tip into his mouth. It was thrilling to finally see his slave obeying him. Robin gradually took his cock all the way in and suckled it with rapidly intensifying pressure. He bobbed up and down on it, taking it all the way in and out rapidly and in a manner that spoke of experience and extensive practice. The sensations and the sights melded together to create raw, unbelievable excitement. He was so very close and the wetness did wonders for him. Before long, he was bucking and thrusting down Robin’s throat. He listened to him choking and gagging and felt his need building and growing until he couldn’t bear another second of it. The high approached and consumed him entirely. He couldn’t stop. He bucked madly like an animal, he rode out his orgasm and felt his seed spilling into his thrall’s mouth.

He could see Robin savouring it. He was lapping it up from every corner of his mouth to taste all of it. It gave him a devious idea as a final, devastating punishment. ‘’Spit it out.’’ Wilhelm ordered.

Robin shot him a mournful glance and he walked over to the nearest sink. Wilhelm made sure that his pet actually spat it all out by watching him do it.

Robin returned to him. His gait was timid and his gaze was directed to the floor, avoiding the judgemental eyes of everyone in the room. ‘’Would ya like anything else, master?’’ His pet asked softly, finally meeting his eyes. 

‘’No, that will be all for today.’’ Wilhelm dismissed him with a wave of his hand. ‘’You may retire to your cage for the evening.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a lot of punishments for Robin in these past few chapters...
> 
> Maybe he could be rewarded in another chapter but who knows? You guys seem to like seeing him getting punished (I can't blame you honestly) so we'll have to see...
> 
> Feel free to leave requests ❤

**Author's Note:**

> As you likely noticed, Requests are open which is something I have never done before.
> 
> In the spirit of trying new things – seeing as this is my first PWP fic – I wanted to offer the hungry people of Ao3 snacks of their choice (within this scenario of course.) as a person with odd kinks, I know what it’s like to not have a good, nutritious meal to munch on. I’ve always wanted to try requests but until now haven’t found a vehicle to do them. 
> 
> So, if you want something, let me know in the comments and I’ll see if I can incorporate it into the next chapters. We’re all weird and wonderful on Ao3 so don’t be afraid to ask! ❤


End file.
